Cielo Liquido 2: El Retorno del Rey
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: AU. Es la segunda parte de Cielo Liquido. Los guerreros Z descubren que es lo que le pasa a Vegeta y lo tienen que salvar antes de que sea tarde.
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO

3 MESES ANTES

En el planeta Veyitasei, Vegeta le enseñaba a su único hijo, Trunks, las cosas que debe saber para cuando tome el trono. Ambos estaban enfrente de la puerta, donde tenía guardado la Trifuerza.

Vg: Hijo, quiero mostrarte algo.- Abre la puerta, y lo que ve el joven principe es una figura de un triángulo.

Tr: Padre, es la famosa Trifuerza que mantiene la paz en Veyitasei?

Vg: No solamente sirve para eso, la Trifuerza es capaz de dar una increible fuerza para quien lo posea.- Trunks quería tocarlo, pero Vegeta lo detiene.- Te sugiero que no lo hagas, a veces puede ser muy peligroso y traicionero.

Tr: Por qué dices eso padre?

Vg: No lo sé Trunks, pero tengo la sensación que la Trifuerza tiene conciencia propia.

Tr: Vaya.

Vg: Trunks, como eres mi único hijo y sucesor al trono, tu deber es de ver el bienestar del planeta Veyitasei y de la Trifuerza. Si llega pasar algo, lo que sea, no dudes de sacar la Trifuerza y ponerla a salvo.

Tr: Pero papá, por qué dices eso? Crees que haya gente que quiere apoderarse de la Trifuerza?

Vg: Por eso te lo digo. Prometemelo que harás de lo que te dije.

Tr: Te juro por mi vida que cuidaré de cualquier peligro.

Vg: Muy bien, hijo mio. Bien ahora a que ir a entrenar.

Tr: Si padre.- Ambos se retiran de la habitación de la Trifuerza.

Un rato después, Vegeta se encontraba en un puente de piedra muy largo que tenía enfrente la vista del mar. Era un día hermoso, para Vegeta le pareció perfecto para orar por el bienestar de Veyitasei y conservar la belleza que adquirió con los pasos de años. Pero de pronto detrás de él aparecieron, tres sujetos que eran desconocidos para Vegeta; él de lado izquierdo tenía barba y bigote; él de lado derecho tenía una cica triz en una mejilla; y la del medio era una mujer. Los tres estaban vestidos de negro y no se podía ver completamente su rostro.

Vg: QUIENES SON USTEDES?

BL: Vegeta D'Astolfy, Rey de los Saiyajines. Dejeme presentarme, soy Black Lady, y vine hacer una proposición a su majestad.

Vg: _"Su ki son muy raros, pero el ki de esta mujer... Me intimida..."_- Pensaba en si mismo.- Y QUE ES DE LO QUE QUIEREN HABLARME?

BL: Por lo que veo es muy difícil mantener la paz y tranquilidad en Veyitasei. Es demasiada carga para usted, siendo tan joven.

Vg: Es un deber que debo cumplir.

BL: Lo sé, pero es mucha carga para una persona. Lo que venimos es a proponer majestad es que queremos compartir la Trifuerza, ya es hora que los saiyajines vuelvan hacer los mismo de antes.

Vg: Lamento decepcionarla, pero no estoy interesado en compartir la Trifuerza con gente desconocida... Si hiciera eso, Veyitasei sería un completo caos.

BL: Eso me parte el corazón alteza, quería que esto fuera por la buena, pero si así lo prefiere, lo haremos a la mala.

Vg: QUE DICE?- Black Shadow y Black Venom se lanzaron hacia él y lo atacan. Mientras se daba la pelea, Black Lady saca entre sus bolsillos algo; Vegeta se defendía muy bien antes estos dos adversarios.- _"No pelean mal, pero siento que no pelean en serio... Algo traman."_- Black Lady hace un conjuro y el objeto que tenia en su mano era un anillo dorado. Entonces los dos señores de la oscuridad distraían a Vegeta, entre las rocas, Nappa se escondía para ver la pelea. Vegeta ataca por sorpresa a Black Shadow y Black Venom, para cuando estaba a punto de ganarles, Black Lady lanzó un hechizo e hizo que Vegeta se paralizara, derrepente el anillo hizo estallar una luz que cegó a Vegeta. Nappa quería ayudarlo, pero su corbardía lo impidía. Lo único que se pudo escuchar era un grito desesperado de Vegeta, luego cae inconciente.

BL: Espero que hayas disfrutado la pelea Nappa.- Nappa quedó sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, se acercó a ellos.- Tal vez puedas servirnos, y tu rencompensa sera inmensa.

Np: Mi señora, yo haré todo lo que me pida.

BL: Perfecto. Después estaremos en contacto.- Los tres señores de la oscuridad desaparecen ante los ojos de Nappa, Vegeta aún se encuentra inconciente, pero en su mano derecha se encontraba el anillo en su dedo medio. Luego él despierta y se levanta, abre los ojos, los tenía todos rojos y con una sonrisa diabolica.

Pasaron días, Bulma y Trunks notaron el cambio repentino de Vegeta, como por ejemplo, de que el bebiera con más frencuencia; ya no iba a hacer sus oraciones para establecer la belleza en Veyitasei; le gustaba más pelear (aunque también antes le gustaba pelear), pero al parecer disfrutaba más lastimar a las personas. Por más esfuerzos de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, Vegeta los ignoraba. Un día, Trunks pasaba por los pasillos del palacio, se topo en frente del despacho de su padre, sin querer, escucha la conversación entre Vegeta y Nappa, sin que notaran su presencia.

Np: Majestad, eso es lo que piensa hacer?

Vg: Así es Nappa.- Tomaba un vaso de vino, luego dijo.- QUIERO CONQUISTAR EL UNIVERSO ENTERO, LO PIENSO HACER CON LA AYUDA DE LA TRIFUERZA.- Trunks no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su propio padre planeaba conquistar el universo. Esto era la gota que derramó el vaso, inmediatamente, Trunks se dirige hacia la habitación donde tenía la Trifuerza, entra al cuarto, toma la Trifuerza, al momento que la toma la Trifuerza hace estallar una luz que ciega a Trunks, se partió en tres, las otras dos partes desaparecieron, pero una parte se quedó con Trunks, era un zafiro, pero este zafiro se introdujo en el cuerpo de él. Al sentir la energía de la Trifuerza, Vegeta inmediatamente se dirige a la habitación de la Trifuerza. Cuando llegó, la Trifuerza no estaba. Trunks se escondió para que no lo viera su padre. Esto causó la furia de Vegeta, tal grado que quería matar al que se atreviera a mirarlo, y casi destruyendolo todo a su paso. Un rato después, él se calmó y saca deducciones sobre quien pudo tomar la Trifuerza, toma vino, inmediatamente sacó conclusiones; mandó a que llamaran a Trunks.

Tr: Querías verme padre?- Estaba nervioso, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Vg: Sabes que la Trifuerza ha desaparecido?- Estaba mortalmente serio.

Tr: Cómo fue eso?- La mirada de su padre lo intimidaba.

Vg: Nadie sabía en donde tenía la Trifuerza, los únicos que lo sabemos esos somos tu y yo.- Lo rodeaba, ya detectó el miedo a Trunks.- Sé que tú, entraste a la habitación...- Y le da un golpe en el estomago.- ...Y ROBASTE LA TRIFUERZA.- Trunks aún se revolcaba del dolor por el golpe.- DONDE LA TIENES?- Lo siguió golpeandolo.- ENTREGAMELA INMEDIATAMENTE.

Tr: ... NO... JURE POR MI VIDA...- Trata de levantarse.- QUE LA PROTEGERIA DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO.

Vg: ACASO ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO? NO TIENES LA HAGALLAS PARA ENFRENTAR A TU PADRE.- Lo seguía golpeando.- DIME, DONDE ESTA LA TRIFUERZA... HABLA.- Continuo golpeandolo, pero aún así no lograba que el muchacho hablara.- CON QUE NO QUIERES HABLAR? YA VERAS... GUARDIAS!- Entran como cuatro soldados saiyajines.

Saiyajin 1: Si su Majestad?

Vg: ENCIERREN A LA CARCEL A ESTE ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR.- Señaló a Trunks, los guardias se quedan sorprendidos.

Saiyajin 1: Pero su majestad, es el príncipe.

Vg: ACASO PIENSAS RETARME? OBEDEZCAN SI ES QUE APRECIAN SUS VIDAS.- Al ver que hablaba en serio, los guardias lo obedezcan las ordenes. Al enterarse de que Vegeta mando a encarcelar a Trunks, Bulma se dirige a verlo, no lo podía creer lo que vio al llegar, ver a su hijo encandenado y golpeado. Casi se desmaya.

Bl: TRUNKS!- Corre hacia él, comienza llorar.- ACASO TU PAPA SE VOLVIO LOCO, COMO PUDO HACERTE ESTO.- Trunks casi no podía hablar.- NO TE PREOCUPES, VOY A SACARTE DE AQUI.- Cuando estaba a punto de desatarlo, Vegeta la toma por el brazo y la janolea muy feo.

Vg: QUE HACES AQUI?

Bl: COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI? EL NO ES TU ENEMIGO, ES TU HIJO.

Vg: ES UN TRAIDOR, Y ES SU CASTIGO. TU NO DEBES ESTAR AQUI.- La lleva a la fuerza.

Bl: SUELTAME VEGETA, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO.- El no hacia caso, y la llevó a su habitación.- VEGETA! POR FAVOR.- Al llegar a la habitación, Vegeta la arroja a la cama, luego se retira y la encierra en la habitación. Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, estaba desesperada por su hijo, tuvo que encontrar la forma de escapar de la habitación, por fortuna algunos sirvientes que aprecian al Vegeta de antes, ayudaron a Bulma a salir de su habitación, inmediatamente consigue una medicina que hace que recupere y sane sus heridas rapidamente (como las semillas del hermitanio), va a la celda donde estaba Trunks.- HIJO YA ESTOY AQUI. TOMA ESTO, TE HARA SENTIR BIEN.- Con esfuerzos Trunks bebe el líquido y se recupera. Los sirvientes que ayudaron a Bulma escapar, desatan a Trunks y salen del calabozo.

Tr: Mama, escapemos, a que pedir ayuda.

Bl: Hijo, Vete tu.

Tr: No me hire sin tí.

Bl: Trunks, sería peor si los dos escapemos, tu padre es capaz de matarnos, preferiria quedarme y saber que estas a salvo. Anda hijo, huye, yo estare bien.- Los dos se despidieron y Trunks utiliza la parte de la trifuerza... Y alli es cuando comienza nuestra historia.


	2. El anillo de Sauron

CAPITULO 1

En el planeta Veyitasei, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, al parecer que cada día que pasa el planeta se congela cada vez más. En un bosque, tres personas se encontraban corriendo por la nieve, eran dos mujeres y un hombre; una de las mujeres estaba vestida de blanco muy fino y un abrigo blanco (como el traje de Rose cuando se subió al Titanic, pero este era blanco) era Bulma quien estaba acompañada por Yamcha y Gabrielle, al parecer ellos podían soportar el frío.

Los tres iban huyendo de un moton de soldados saiyajines, era debiluchos, pero era demasiados.

Gb (Gabrielle): VAMOS, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL PUENTE, ALLI NOS ESPERAN.- Al llegar el puente, donde se encontraba Vegeta en la última vez, alli estaban todos los guerreros Z esperandolos, entre ellos estaba Unanai Baba.

Bl (Bulma): TRUNKS?!- Ve a su hijo.

Tr (Trunks): Mamá.- Sale corriendo a abrazar a su mamá.- Estas bien mamá? Mi papá no te hizo daño?

Bl: El mayor daño que me pueda ser tu padre, es el echo que te haga daño a tí. Tu esta bien?

Tr: Si mamá.

Bl: Goku, Xena, muchachos, gracias por venir.

Gk (Goku): Bulma, sabes porqué Vegeta actua de esa manera?

Bl: No lo sé, él cambió repentinamente. Van a ayudarlo verdad?

Xn (Xena): Para eso, trajimos a Unanai Baba. Ella descubrirá que es lo que ocurre con Vegeta.- Aparece detrás de ella.

UB (Unanai Baba): Haré todo lo que esta a mi alcance. No te preocupes querida.- Le decía a Bulma. Pero derrepente, los guerreros Z sintieron un ki horriblemente poderoso, en especial Goku, sentía que algo o alguien lo retaba.

Sr (Saori): PAPA, QUE ESTE KI QUE SE SIENTE?

Gh (Gohan): ES HORRIBLE. SEÑOR PICOLO NO SABE DE QUIEN ES ESTE KI?

Pc (Picolo): NO LO SE GOHAN, PERO SE ESTA ACERCANDO.

Gk: ALLI ESTA.- Señala en la punta de un cerro, alli estaba el que portaba ese ki, el dueño de ese ki, era Vegeta, estaba montado un caballo negro y con la transformación de Super Saiyajin, vestido con su traje de combate, pero era negro y su capa blanca, y una mirada llega de maldad. Al su alrededor, estaban Nappa, Raditz, Alti, y un saiyajin llamado Broly, era hijo de Alti, parecía tranquilo.

Vg (Vegeta): SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL PLANETA VEYITASEI, O MEJOR DICHO, BIENVENIDOS A SU TUMBA.- Decía con sarcasmo.

Xn: VAYA, A PESAR DE SER UN DEMONIO, SIGUES SIENDO TAN CORTES VEGETA.- Lo decía con sarcasmo también.- A QUE SE DEBE QUE EL PROPIO REY DE VEYITASEI NOS RECIBA PERSONALMENTE?

Vg: HE VENIDO POR MI ESPOSA. YA QUE GRACIAS A TUS COMPLICES XENA, LA HAN SECUESTRADO. POR LO VISTO TU NUNCA CAMBIARAS XENA, SIGUES SIENDO LA ASESINA Y LADRONA COMO ANTES.

Bl: ESTAS EQUIVOCADO VEGETA, ELLOS NO ME SECUESTRARON, YO ME ESCAPE.- Habla al ver que Vegeta decía tonterías.

Vg: TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO BULMA, ELLOS SON UNOS TRAIDORES Y MERECEN MORIR.

Bl: NO PUEDO CREER DE LO QUE DICES. ELLOS SON NUESTROS AMIGOS Y TU HIJO, QUIEREN AYUDARTE, POR FAVOR VEGETA, QUE TE SUCEDE?- Mientras Bulma y Vegeta discutían, Unanai Baba trata de encontrar que le pasa a Vegeta, y ve un anillo en su mano derecha, y se queda sorprendida.

UB: _"No puede ser, ese anillo es..."_- Unanai Baba, interrumpe la conversación.- Principe Trunks, Reina Bulma, quiero preguntarles algo: Desde cuándo el rey Vegeta usa ese anillo que tiene en la mano derecha?- Todos quedan sorprendidos ante la pregunta de la bruja.

Xn: Porqué lo pregunta Unanai Baba?

Bl Ahora que lo dice...- Empieza a recordar.

FLASH BACK

_Vegeta se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino y sentado en su trono. Bulma llega y lo ve._

_Bl: Vegeta ya haz bebido tres copas, por favor detente._

_Vg: No te preocupes, mi amor. Esto me relaja.- Seguía bebiendo._

_Bl: Pero nunca bebes demasiado.- Vegeta la ignora y continua bebiendo, Bulma nota el anillo en su mano derecha.- Vegeta. De dónde sacaste ese anillo?_

_Vg: AH. No es una belleza?No tanto como tu, claro.- Observaba el anillo en su mano._

_Bl: Pero a tí no te gusta usar joyas. Siempre me dices que no es tu estilo...- Vegeta se levanta y se dirige hacia Bulma._

_Vg: Mi adorada Bulma, no te preocupes por eso, aquí las cosas van a cambiar, y no se te olvide que soy el Rey.- La besa y se va._

FLASH BACK

Bl: De hecho, tiene ese anillo cuando empezó a cambiar.

Tr: Tiene razón, pero a que se debe la pregunta.

UB: Las cosas son muy complicadas como lo imaginé.

Gk: Expliquece Unanai Baba.

UB: El anillo que tiene Vegeta, es "el anillo único", mejor conocido como el anillo de Sauron.

Xn: No puedo creerlo, pensé que el anillo era solo un mito.

Gb: A qué te refieres?

Xn: El anillo de Sauron, como su nombre lo dice, le perteneción a Sauron, un poderoso guerrero que su único fin era gobernar el universo y para eso creo ese anillo, allí tiene todos sus poderes, si lo pones en el fuego saldrá una inscripción en un idioma raro, pero que dice: _"El único anillo quien gobierna a todos"_. Pero tenía entendido que el anillo solo servía para desaparecer en cuanto se lo pusieran, y aparte de esclavizar al quien lo posea, pero porque en Vegeta es diferente.

Tr: ESTA TRATANDO DE DECIR, QUE EL MOTIVO DE QUE MI PADRE ACTUE DE ESA MANERA, ES POR CULPA DE UN ANILLO?

UB: Me temo que si, al igual con Xena, tenía entendido que el anillo hacía eso, pero quien le haya puesto ese anillo a Vegeta, sabia que estaba haciendo. Lo más seguro es que las intensiones de esa persona era manipular la mente de Vegeta.

Xn: Y llegar a su único fin...

TODOS: APODERARSE DE LA TRIFUERZA.- Todos hablaron.

UB: Destruir el anillo, no se puede, solamente si es arrojado en el volcán de Modor, pero si podemos expulsarlo del cuerpo de Vegeta.

Sr: Cómo lo haremos?

UB: La solución es el "Chakram de la luz", es el único arma que puede sacar el anillo a Vegeta.

Xn: Yo se donde esta el chakram, esta en el templo de los reyes muertos de Veyitasei.

Gk: Cómo sabes que el chakram esta allí, Xena?

Xn: Porqué allí saque mi chakram.- Le muestra a Goku.

UB: Entonces Xena, debes saber que nadie puede tocar el Chakram de la Luz, solo el ser más puro puede hacerlo.

Xn: Entonces veremos como podemos utilizarlo.


	3. El valor de un principe

CAPITULO 2

Todos los guerreros Z se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para poder salvar a Vegeta y al planeta Veyitasei.

Gb: Xena, deben de saber que al planeta no le queda mucho tiempo, se destruirá. Tardaríamos más en quitarle a Vegeta ese anillo.- Trunks se queda pensando ante la situación, él ama el planeta, este sentimiento se lo inculcó su padre.

Tr: Como el futuro rey de este planeta e hijo único del Rey Vegeta. Yo voy a orar para que este planeta no se destruya, tal vez no sea poderoso como mi padre, pero haré mi lucha.

Xn: Trunks, esto requiere años de entrenamiento.

Bl: Así es hijo, a tu papá le tomó años poder controlar esto, eres joven todavía, puedes llegar a morir...- Lo decía toda preocupada, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Vegeta.

Vg: YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS. BULMA VEN CONMIGO POR LA BUENA O SERA A LA MALA.

Bl: NO LO HARE VEGETA, AHORA MI HIJO ME NECESITA, Y QUIERO ESTAR CON EL.- Después Goku se pone en frente de ella.

Gk: ADEMAS NO TE DEJAREMOS QUE TE LA LLEVES A LA FUERZA VEGETA.- Los guerreros Z se ponen a la defensiva, esto Vegeta suelta una carcajada terriblemente aterradora.

Vg: ESTA BIEN BULMA, POR ESTA TE LA PASO, PERO EN LA TARDE, NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI, QUERIDA...- Luego se dirige a los guerreros Z.- ... MUY BIEN INSECTOS, SI QUIEREN UNA PELEA, YA SABEN EN DONDE ENCONTRARME.- Se retiran Vegeta junto con sus complices.

Tr: Entonces empezare con las oraciones, nada más podre hacer esto máximo 12 horas, solo espero que sea tiempo suficiente para ustedes.- Se disponía a irse, pero Saori lo detiene.

Sr: Trunks, puede que sea peligroso.

Tr: Tengo que hacerlo, cariño, también esto parte de ser parte de la realeza.

Sr: Pero...- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando Trunks le dio un beso, como señal que la amaba y darle esperanza, para los demás era algo inunsual ver a dos jóvenes besarse, luego se separan

Tr: Por favor salven a mi padre.- Se dirige al puente.

Sr: TRUNKS.- Iba detrás, pero Trunks con su ki iba destruyendo el puento por cada paso que daba, hasta dejarlo en un cacho para él en la punta y comienza a orar, y hace que los icebergs se derritan en el mar.

Vg: Así que Trunks, esta tratando de imitar a mi.- Decía mientras estaba en su trono y tomando vino.- Ese chiquillo no me llega ni a los talones.

Np: Qué haremos con ellos majestad?

Vg: Pues darles la bienvenida, quiero que acaben con ellos inmediatamente y sin dañar a Bulma.

Np: Como usted lo ordene.- Hace una reverencia y se retira. Mientras en el puente.

Xn: Bien esto es lo que haremos, Gabrielle, Saori y yo iremos al templo de los reyes muertos, mientras los demás iran al palacio para enfrentar a Vegeta.

Bl: Yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar a lado de Trunks.

Gk: Entonces alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a Bulma y a Trunks.

Ym (Yamcha): Yo me ofrezco.

Gk: Tu también quedate Gohan, tienes que proteger a Bulma y a Trunks.

Gh: Si padre.- Los guerreros Z iban cada quien en su camino para salvar a Vegeta y Veyitasei.

Bl: Dios quiera que esto se solucione pronto... Espero que puedan salvar a Vegeta.- Al escuchar a Bulma preocupada por su esposo y su hijo, eran como una puñalada para Yamcha.

Gh: Tranquilicese, ya verá que mi papá y los muchachos solucionaran todo.

Bl: Eso espero Gohan.


	4. La pelea a comenzado

CAPITULO 3

En su camino hacia la aventura para salvar Veyitasei y a Vegeta, los guerreros Z estaban a una cuarta parte para llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto en el palacio, Nappa hablaba con los Señores de la oscuridad.

BL: NAPPA! TIENES QUE EVITAR QUE XENA VAYA AL TEMPLO DE LOS REYES MUERTOS.

Np: Porqué Mi lady?

BL: ALLI SE ENCUENTRA EL CHAKRAM DE LA LUZ, ES LA UNICA ARMA QUE PUEDE QUITARLE EL ANILLO DE SAURON A VEGETA... HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO.

Np: Si Mi Lady.- Les da la espalda para retirarse y dejarlos solos.- _"Ya no quiero depender de ordenes de nadie, tengo que idear algo para quedarme con el reino de Veyitasei, sin que estos intervengan en mis planes".-_ Pensaba dentro de si mismo.

BL: Black Shadow, puedes ver algo en el futuro?

BS: Veo el templo de los Reyes de los Muertos, y tres mujeres entrando en el. La más joven de ellas une la luz y la oscuridad en uno y derrota el mal que poseé al rey de este planeta. Eso es todo.- Ve la imagenes dentro de su cabeza.

BV: TENEMOS QUE EVITARLO.

BL: Y también quiero advertirles que Nappa piensa en traicionarnos, lo acabo de leer en su mente. El muy estupido subestima nuestros poderes.

BS: Les advertí de su posible traición.

BV: Tu dejamelo a mi, ya sabes que tengo el poder para manipular a las personas para que nos den las respuestas que buscamos.

BL: Perfecto, te lo encargo Black Venom y también quiero que hagas otra cosa querido.- Se le dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras en el puente, Trunks hacia su lucha para que el planeta no se destruyera, mientras en otro lado, Bulma estaba muy preocupada; era muy helado el clima, para que ella lo estuviera soportando, pero eso no le importaba a ella con tal de estar con su hijo.

_Tr: Gohan puedes oirme?- _Se comunica telecpaticamente.

_Gh: Si Trunks, qué pasa?_

_Tr: Quiero que te lleves a mi madre, donde puede estar segura, nosotros como guerreros podemos tolerar este clima, pero ella no. Por favor llevatela._

Gh: Entendido.

Ym: Oye Gohan, con quién hablas?

Gh: Trunks se comunicó conmigo, me dijo que me llevara a Bulma a un lugar seguro.

Bl: Qué? No. Yo no me pienso mover de aquí.- Luego se dirige a Trunks.- HIJO COMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR AQUI. TAL VEZ NO SEA UNA GUERRERA, Y QUE NO PUEDA SERVIR EN ALGO, PERO NO PUEDO QUEDARME TRANQUILA VIENDO COMO ESTAS ARRIESGANDO TU VIDA, POR FAVOR QUIERO ESTAR AQUI A TU LADO, ACOMPAÑANDOTE POR FAVOR, DEJAME AQUI.- A pesar de los metros de distancia, Trunks escuchó la suplica de su madre. Así que volvió a comunicarse con Gohan telecpaticamente.

Gh: Esta bien Trunks, así será.

Bl: Qué te dijo Trunks?

Gh: Me dijo que la protegieramos de cualquier peligro.

Bl: GRACIAS TRUNKS.

Mientras en el bosque, Goku y los chicos, iban corriendo para llegar al palacio donde se encuentra Vegeta.

Kr (Krilin): GOKU, CREES QUE XENA Y LAS DEMAS PUEDAN OBTENER EL CHAKRAM DE LA LUZ?

Gk: A QUE CONFIAR EN XENA, ELLA SABE QUE HACER.- Pero de pronto, aparecieron saiyajines dispuesto a atacarlos, entre ellos se encontraba Raditz.

Rd (Raditz): NO DEJAREMOS QUE LLEGUEN AL PALACIO.- Empezaron a atacarlos, al parecer estos saiyajines eran muy fuertes, les costaba algo de trabajo a los guerreros Z. Mientras en otro lugar, Xena, Gabrielle y Saori iban en su camino hacia el templo de los reyes muertos, cuando de pronto una intensa niebla las rodeaba a las tres, eran tan intensa que las tres se separaron.

Xn: GABRIELLE? SAORI? DONDE ESTAN?- Y se topa con Alti.

Al (Alti): Hola Xena, estas lista para morir?

Xn: Sabía que tu estabas detras de esto, dondé estan Gabrielle y Saori?

Al: No te preocupes por ellas, a que saldar cuentas tu y yo.- Se prepara para la pelea.

Xn: Si así lo prefieres?- Las dos empezaron a pelear, mientras en otro lado Gabrielle estaba buscando a Xena y Saori.

Gb: Xena? Saori?- Pero en vez de eso se topa con un grupo de saiyajines y empiezan a atacarla. Saori también estaba buscando a Xena y a Gabrielle, pero no se percató que alguien la observaba detenidamente, era el hijo de Alti, Broly.

BR (Broly): _Pero que hermosa es ella._- Observaba a Saori desde un árbol.-_ Se ve tan delicada, tan indefensa, eso hace que resalte más su belleza, porqué mi madre quiere que acabe con ella? Veamos si cae ante a mi._- Decía dentro de si mismo.


	5. Confusión, hermandad y peleas

CAPITULO 4

Saori estaba muy angustiada por la situación en la que esta Trunks, si no lograban rescatar a su padre antes de 12 hrs., no solamente el planeta se destruiría, sino que Trunks moriría. Continuaba su busqueda de Xena y Gabrielle, pero con quien se encuentra es con Broly, Saori se espanta al ver al hombre con ojos de lujuría, ella retrocede.

BR: Tranquila. No te haré daño. Estas perdida, verdad?

Sr: ... Si... Perdí a alguien.

BR: Si quieres te ayudo a buscar. Es muy peligroso que una chica tan linda como tu, ande por aquí sola. Ven conmigo.- Estiende la mano.

Sr: Gracias por su ayuda, pero no puedo aceptarla.

BR: Porqué no?

Sr: Porque no lo conozco.

BR: Ya veo.- Baja la mano.- Entonces dejame presentarme. Me llamo Broly.- El empieza acercarsele, Saori retrocede, pero se topa con un árbol. No tenía escapatoria, él la tenía acorralada.- Por cierto. Puedo saber tu nombre, princesa?- Estaba a punto de besarla, pero se escucha una exploción muy cerca.

Gb: SAORI!- Ella se aparta de Broly y se va con Gabrielle.- Estas bien Saori?

Sr: Si Gabrielle.

Gb: Vamos a buscar a Xena.

Sr: De acuerdo.- Saori se le olvidó por completo el miedo que le causó Broly. Mientras él estaba trepado en un árbol y observó a Saori y a Gabrielle marcharse.

BR: RUBIA ESTUPIDA. SI NO SE HUBIERA PUESTO EN MI CAMINO, ELLA SERIA MIA...- Estaba muy enojado, pero después se calmó.- Aunque ahora sé que ella se llama Saori.- De nuevo tiene esa mirada de lujuría.- No voy a descansar hasta que te tenga en mis brazos, Saori.

Mientras en otro lugar, Goku y los demás seguían peleando, aunque sabemos de la ventaja que tiene Goku sobre Raditz con la trasformación del Super Saiyajin, Goku no quería usarlo porque sería trampa, según él y aparte porque es su hermano mayor.

Rd: QUE ESPERAS KAKAROTTO? PORQUE NO PELEAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS?- Raditz daba todo lo que tenía.- VAMOS TRATA DE DETENERME.

Gk: ES LO QUE INTENTO HACER RADITZ, PERO CREO QUE TE VOLVISTE FUERTE.

Rd: DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS KAKAROTTO, SE QUE PUEDES TRANSFORMARTE EN SUPER SAIYAJIN, ESO LO SENTI, INCLUSO TEIENES EL MISMO PODER QUE EL PROPIO REY VEGETA. VAMOS PELEA EN SERIO.

Gk: NO LO QUIERO HACER RADITZ, TENDRIAS DESVENTAJA SOBRE MI.

Rd: ESO NO ME IMPORTA. MATAR O MORIR, ASI ES LA COSA.

Gk: TU CREES ESO RADITZ? TE EQUIVOCAS, ASI NO ES LA COSA. YO PELEO POR ALGO QUE CREO Y ES LO QUE ME MANTIENE PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE. Y SI AHORA PELEO, ES PARA SALVAR A VEGETA DEL MAL QUE LO POSEE; Y A TRUNKS, QUIEN ARRIESGA SU VIDA PARA SALVAR VEYITASEI Y A TODOS LOS SAIYAJINES.

Rd: DEJATE DE SENTIMENTALISMO KAKAROTTO. VAMOS TRASFORMATE.- Goku finalmete lo hace, lo cual deja impresionado a Raditz, así que, se lanzó en contra de Goku, pero Raditz hacia lo imposible para acabar con Goku, pero no logra, Raditz pierde la pelea y queda totalmente herido.

Gk: Ahora entiendes porque no puedes vencerme.- El se disponía a irse.

Rd:... DIME... QUE ES... ESE ALGO... PORQUE PELEAS?- Goku estaba a punto de decirle, pero alguien lo llamaba y no pudo contestarle. En el puente, Trunks continuaba con sus oraciones, pero el clima iba empeorando cada minuto. Bulma estaba por desvanecer, hasta que Yamcha la detiene.

Ym: BULMA ESTAS BIEN? ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS UN LUGAR SEGURO Y DONDE PUEDAS ESTAR CALIENTE.

Bl: NO... NO VOY A DEJAR A TRUNKS.

Ym: POR FAVOR BULMA, NO ERES UNA GUERRERA, NO PUEDES RESISTIR EL FRIO, HAZME CASO BULMA.

Bl: PERO Y MI HIJO?

Ym: SI QUIERES QUE GOHAN VAYA CONTIGO Y YO ME QUEDO A CUIDAR A TRUNKS.- Bulma quedó convencida por Yamcha, ella y Gohan fueron a buscar un refugio y Yamcha se quedó con Trunks.

Tr: _Gracias_.- Yamcha logra escuchar las gracias de Trunks.

Ym: No me des las gracias Trunks, no hay de qué.


	6. El poder escondido de Gohan

CAPITULO 5

Xena aún seguía peleando con Alti, Xena logra tener ventaja sobre ella, pero Alti creó un muñeco Vudú, en un movimiento logra cortar unos cuantos cabellos de Xena y se lo pone en el muñeco. Alti con un cuchillo y el muñeco en sus manos, le hace un rasguño al brazo derecho de Xena, luego otro en su pierna, otro en su abdomen. Cuando estaba a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón al muñeco, Gabrielle y Saori fueron en su ayuda, le quita el muñeco, y se desintegra.

Al: ME LA PAGARAN, ELLA DESAPARECE.- Gabrielle corre a lado de Xena.

Gb: Estas bien Xena?

Xn: Si Gabrielle, pero no hay que perder tiempo, nos quedan 8 hrs., debemos llegar al templo.

Gb: Entonces vamos.- La tres continuaron con su camino, mientras en otro lado, Alti estaba muy enojada por no poder matar a Xena, y se encuentra con Broly.

Al: BROLY! PORQUE NO MATASTE A ESA CHICA COMO TE LO ORDENE? ASI SERIA UN DOLOR PARA XENA.- Broly no le hace caso.- CONTESTAME, NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA, SOY TU MADRE.- Broly estaba como ido.- BROLY. TE ESTOY HABLANDO!.- Broly expulsa su ki y hace volar a su mamá.

BR: MADRE. PORQUE QUIERES QUE MATE A UNA CRIATURA TAN HERMOSA, COMO ES SAORI?

Al: DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?

BR: NO TE PARECE BONITA MAMA? YO LA QUIERO PARA MI... NO VOY A DESCANSAR HASTA QUE SEA MIA... MIA... MIA... MIA...- Se va dejando a su madre tirada, actuaba como si estuviera loco.

Al: _"Al parecer esta descubriendo sus poderes, estaré en peligro si el llega a revelarse en mi contra, afortunadamente puedo controlarlo con la corona que lleva puesta"_.- Luego se levanta.

En una cabaña cercana al puente, alli se encontraba Bulma y Gohan, estaban platicando para distraerse un momento, pero Bulma aun estaba muy preocupada por Trunks y por Vegeta.

Gh: No se preocupe, ya vera que mi papa y los demas lograran salvarlos a tiempo.

Bl: Eso espero Gohan.

Gh: Voy por más leña, se nos esta acabando. No tardaré.

Bl: Ten cuidado Gohan.- Gohan se va, dejando a Bulma sola. Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba frustrado, se movía de un lado para otro, asi que decidió salir, a buscar, quien sabe a qué, con su caballo negro. Mientras en el bosque, Gohan estaba recolectando leña para el fuego, hasta que se encontró con un hombre anciano que lo llamaba, estaba vestido de blanco, tenía buena forma noto Gohan como para ser un anciano de tantos años. No pudo ver su rostro porque estaba cubierto por su caperusa solo se podía ver la mitad de su rostro con barba larga y blanca.

Gh: Se encuentra bien señor?

Anciano: Necesito... irme a mi casa.

Gh:Dónde vive?

Anciano: Por el valle.

Gh: Yo lo llevo.- Toma al señor y van volando, el anciano le indica donde estaba su casa, quedaba muy lejos de la cabaña donde se encontraba Bulma. Gohan aterriza en una choza muy apartada de un pueblecito.- Ya llegamos señor.- Abre la puerta, y coloca al anciano en un sillón.

Anciano: Qué buen muchacho eres, otro en tu lugar me hubiera dejado tirado en la nieve.

Gh: No fue nada.- Estaba por marcharse, pero el anciano lo detuvo.

Anciano: No te vayas hijo, quiero compensarte por lo que hiciste.

Gh: No señor, no es necesario.

Anciano: Hijo, quiero decirte algo. Tu tienes un poder escondido, y necesitas despertarlo para tu enfrentamiento con el rey.

Gh: QUE DICE?

Anciano: Lo se todo hijo, se que le ocurre al rey, necesitarás que tu despiertes ese poder escondido.

Gh: Digame como lo hago.

Anciano: No te preocupes, yo lo haré.- El anciano toma a Gohan, toca su cabeza y hace algo, y derrepente, Gohan siente el poder que tenía dormido.- Ya está.

Gh: No puedo creerlo, me siento con mucha fuerza. Muchas gracias señor.- Gohan se retira volando. Luego el anciano sale de la choza, pero desaparece, el señor se quito su barba falsa y su caperusa blanca, y era un hombre joven con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por su caperusa negra, estaba vestido todo de negro.

BS: Gohan, algún día nos volveremos a ver.- Se retira, era uno de los señores de la oscuridad, Black Shadow. Mientras en la cabaña, Bulma estaba preocupada por la tardanza de Gohan, hasta que la puerta se abre.

Bl: Ah Gohan te habías tardado, pensé que te pasó al...- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, por que vio quien entró en la cabaña era Vegeta.- VEGETA!

Vg: Me extrañabas mi amor?- Lo dijo ironicamente.

Bl: QUE HACES AQUI?

Vg: TE DIJE QUE NO TE IBAS A ESCAPAR DE MI TAN FACILMENTE, Y NO TE RESISTA PORQUE TE PUEDE IR MUY MAL BULMA.- Ella intentaba escapar, pero Vegeta la toma y la acorrala sobre la pared.- Eres tan hermosa.- Le susurraba.

Bl: Que vas a hacerme?- Vegeta la besaba en el cuello.- Por favor no hagas esto, Vegeta.

Vg: Qué? Acaso ya no le puede hacerle el amor a mi esposa?- Continuaba el forcejeo.

Bl: No en estas condiciones. SUELTAME.- Vegeta la tira al suelo, Bulma intentaba levantarse, pero el la sujeta muy bien de las manos y esta encima de ella.- POR FAVOR VEGETA, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO.

Vg: TU TE LO BUSCAS, ASI QUE COMPLACEME EN ESTO O TE IRA PEOR.- La seguía besando, ella forcejeaba, hasta que Gohan aparece.

Gh: SUELTELA.- Le da una patada en el rostro de Vegeta, y ayuda a levantarse a Bulma, Vegeta se incorpora y se limpia la sangre en su labio inferior.- NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIME, PARA ESO TENDRA QUE PASAR SOBRE MI.

Vg: NO ME HAGAS REIR NIÑO, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI.- Se pone en guardia, listo para pelear. QUE PASARA? QUIEN GANARA ESTA PELEA, GOHAN O VEGETA? CON QUE INTENCIONES TIENE BLACK SHADOW AL VER DESPERTADO LOS PODERES DORMIDOS DE GOHAN? LOGRARAN LOS GUERREROS Z SALVAR A VEGETA Y A VEYITASEI O SERA TARDE?


	7. Gohan y Trunks, los super saiyajin

CAPITULO 6

Gohan llega a salvar a Bulma de Vegeta, ambos se preparaban para pelear, Vegeta solamente se burlaba del pequeño guerrero.

Vg: JAJAJAJAJAJA. NO ME HAGAS REIR NIÑO, NO PUEDES VENCERME. NI SIQUIERA TU PADRE PUDO CONTRA MI.

Gh: _"Será cierto de mis poderes escondidos? Tendré que averiguarlo"._- Pensó Gohan.- TE VENCERE!- Gohan se prepara para la pelea contra Vegeta, ambos se lanzaron a la ataque. Gohan se defendía muy bien, tanto que le dio un gancho derecho a la cara de Vegeta, provocando que le saliera un hilo de sangre en el labio.

Vg: VAYA! PARA SER SOLO EL HIJO DE KAKAROTTO TE DEFIENDES MUY BIEN NIÑO.- Se lo decía hinpocritamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Se lanzaba a la ataque, ambos daban su mejor esfuerzo. Mientras en el puente, Trunks continuaba con sus oraciones para recuperar la belleza que Veyitasei tenía, aunque con las oraciones se mantuvo estable el planeta, aun continuaba cubierto de nieve.

Tr: _" Padre. Me gustaría que vieras que aún sigo tus consejos, para mantener a salvo el planeta, si no fuera por el poder maligno que te posee... Tengo fe que los guerreros Z puedan ayudarte y vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes."_- Meditaba en si mismo.

Mientras tanto, Black Shadow estaba sentado, él tiene una visión en la que ve dos saiyajines transformarse en Super Saiyajin.

BS: Dos guerreros Super Saiyajin naceran, pero lo que más sorprende es que ellos no son saiyajines completos. Uno de ellos es Príncipe Trunks, eso es obvio... El otro es...- Ve a Gohan transformarse en Super Saiyajin, ver esta visión de Gohan, Black Shadow sonríe.- Que mayor orgullo siento al ver algo que sembraste y den buenos frutos. Gohan no sabes que orgulloso siento por tí.

Mientras Black Lady ve en la esfera de cristal, la pelea entre Gohan y Vegeta. No podía creer el poder que tenía Gohan.

BL: VAYA. DESDE CUANDO ESE NIÑO INCREMENTO SU PODER.- Lo dijo muy sorprendida.

BS: SORPRENDIDA POR ALGO BLACK LADY.- Apareció de la nada Black Shadow.

BL: A MI NO ME SORPRENDE NADA, BIEN LO SABES QUERIDO.- Ella le acariciaba la mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz Black Shadow.- A MI SE ME HACE QUE TU TUVISTE QUE VER CON EL INCREMENTO DEL PODER DE ESE NIÑO, NO ES ASI QUERIDO?

BS: Nunca preguntes algo, cuando la respuesta es obvia.

BL: BLACK SHADOW, EN TODO ESTOS AÑOS, POR PRIMERA VEZ TE VEO ALEGRE Y QUE TE HAYAS ENCARIÑADO CON ALGUIEN, EN ESPECIAL CON EL HIJO DE KAKAROTTO MACKLEN, BIEN SABES QUE ESOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SIRVEN.- Luego Black Lady se va a ver en su esfera de cristal, para seguir viendo la pelea.- POR QUE NO TE QUEDAS CONMIGO Y VEMOS LA PELEA? NO TE GUSTARIA VER A TU...- No pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando ve a Black Shadow retirarse.

BS: PARA QUE QUIERES QUE VEA LA PELEA SI YA SE LOS RESULTADOS.- Se va. La pelea entre Gohan y Vegeta estaba más tensa, aunque llevaba un buen ritmo en la pelea, Gohan no puede seguirle el ritmo a Vegeta, en cambio él solamente jugaba con Gohan.

Vg: QUE PASO NIÑO, NO ME DIJISTE QUE ME VENCERIAS.- Lo golpeaba salvajemente lo estrella contra un árbol, lo deja semi-conciente, ahora ve a Bulma.- AHORA EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS.- La mira con ojos de lujuría, y se acerca a ella, la toma entre sus brazos a la fuerza.

Bl: SUELTAME VEGETA.- Ella forcejeaba, pero derrepente una esfera de energía atacó a Vegeta por la espalda, por el dolor, suelta a Bulma, ella se aparta inmediatamente de Vegeta.

Vg: QUIEN SE ATREVIO ATACARME?- Estaba muy furioso, volteaba a ver a todos lados y lo que ve fue a Gohan transformado en Super Saiyajin y tenía estendida su brazo derecho, pero el poder era muy fuerte y no podia controlarlo, se desvanece en el suelo perdiendo su transformación.- MALDITO MOCOSO, YA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA.- Cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, otro poder muy parecido a la que le arrojó a Gohan, hiere el brazo de Vegeta, dejandole una herida muy profunda.- QUIEN SE ATREVE A RETARME?- Buscó por todos lados, lo único que sintió fue el inmenso ki del que le arrojó el ataque, y ese era Trunks. Vegeta estaba muy furioso, no podía seguir con un brazo lastimado, así que decidió retirarse por esta vez.- ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI TRUNKS.- Se va. Bulma va corriendo a lado de Gohan.

Bl:GOHAN! ESTAS BIEN?

Gh: Si... Estoy bien, solo algo mareado.

Bl: Lo hiciste bien, me sorprendió el segundo ataque que lanzaste.

Gh: No fuí yo, fue Trunks quien nos salvó.

Bl: TRUNKS? Bueno, entremos a la cabaña para que puedas recuperarte mejor.- Bulma ayudó a Gohan levantarse.


	8. El Chakram de la Luz

CAPITULO 7

En el trayecto por salvar a Vegeta, había pasado 6 hrs., Bulma y Gohan habían regresado a ver como estaba Trunks. Derepente Trunks cae al suelo por primera vez, era evidente el cansancio en él, esto provocó mucha preocupación a los que estaban acompañando, pero él se levanta como si nada pasaba y continuo con las oraciones.

Bl: DIOS MIO TRUNKS.

Ym: Tranquilizate Bulma, él esta bien.- Lo dijo para no preocuparla más de la cuenta, pero Yamcha y Gohan empezaron a preocuparse ya que el ki de Trunks estaba disminuyendo poco a poco. No solamente ellos lo notaron, también Goku y los demás.

Gk: AMIGOS A QUE DARNOS PRISA, EL KI DE TRUNKS SE DESVANECE.

Kr: CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR AL PALACIO?

Pc: YA CASI LLEGAMOS.- Los guerreros Z se apresuraban para llegar al palacio de Vegeta. Mientras Vegeta se atendía la herida que le hizo Trunks.

Vg: DESDE CUANDO ESE MOCOSO, EL HIJO DE KAKAROTTO Y TRUNKS SE HAN VUELTO MAS FUERTES.- Estaba muy furioso, tanto que hablaba solo.

¿?: No se enoje tanto majestad, o si no la herida no sanara bien.- Una voz salió de la nada.

Vg: QUIEN ESTA ALLI? MUESTRATE O QUIERES PERDER LA VIDA.- Se pone en guardia.

¿?: Soy uno de los asistentes de la mujer que le puso el anillo de Sauron, rey Vegeta.- Vegeta mira el anillo en su dedo, luego aparece en frente de él, y se trataba de Black Venom.

Vg: ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE TU JEFE?

BV: Ella quiere que lo ayude acabar con sus enemigos de una buena vez por todas.

Vg: NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE, YO PUEDO ACABAR CON ELLOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE.- Black Venom se le acercó y sana la herida de Vegeta en unos instantes.

BV: Quiero contarle lo que tenemos en mente.- Mientras en otro lugar, Xena, Gabrielle y Saori llegan al templo de los reyes muertos, donde esta el chakram de la luz, al llegar alli observan un pequeño altar, alli estaba el chakram incrustada y a su lado estaba la huella del otro chakram que Xena tiene.

Sr: ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de allí?- Estaba muy preocupada ya que siente que el ki de Trunks esta desvaneciendo.

Xn: No lo sé, la única que podía hacerlo era Madison Solís.

Gb: ¿Tú maestra?

Xn: De hecho, ella fue quien me dió el Chakram que poseo, pero no se como pudo sacarlo. Para sacar el chakram de la luz, tiene que ser alguien que no haya cometido ningun razgo de maldad.- Saori ve una inscrición a lado del altar.

Sr: Oye Xena, ¿qué dice allí? Tiene otro idioma.

Xn: Era el idioma original saiyajin, y dice: _"El universo tiene dos caras... La luz... y la oscuridad... Cuyo poder es invencible al unirse... Solo lo puede unir y deterner el mal, con la luz de la esperanza".- _Termina de leerlo.

Sr: ¿La luz de la esperanza?

Xn: Recuerdo cuando era niña, a Madison la llamaban la luz que apreciaban a todos. Creo que el mensaje se refiere que Madison podía unir los dos chakram.

Sr: Pero ¿dónde está ella para que nos pueda ayudar?

Xn: Madison Solís murió hace más de 16 años.

Gb: Pero si ella era la luz de la esperanza, ¿cómo sacaremos de allí?

Xn: Creo que no hay que sacarlos, sino fusionar mi chakram con el chakram de la luz.- En eso, Alti y Nappa hacen su aparición en frente de ellas y las empieza atacar, Saori quedó sola, pero aparece en frente de ella, Broly.

BR: Hola bonita.- Saori empieza a atacarlo, la batalla empieza bien, pero Broly parece que no le afectan los ataques de Saori.- No solamente eres hermosa, sino que también muy fuerte.- La toma del brazo y la estrella en contra de la pared.

Xn: ¡SAORI!- Intentaba ayudarla, pero Alti le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Saori inteta corporarse, sin darse cuenta, Broly la tenía acorralada.

Sr: DEJEME.- Intenta apartase, pero Broly no la dejaba.

BR: ¿POR QUE? SOLO QUIERO DIVERTIRME CONTIGO SAORI, YA VERAS QUE LA PASAREMOS BIEN.- Trataba de besarla, al ver esto, Xena la auxilia, lanza su chakram y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Broly, sorprendentemente Broly lo toma como si nada, aprovechando la distracción de Broly, Saori lo golpea y le quita el chakram, y va corriendo hacia el altar.

Sr: _"Por favor... Necesito salvar a Trunks y a su padre... Por favor dame esa oportunidad"._- Ella pensaba por dentro de si misma, y coloca el chakram de Xena en el lugar que le corresponde, pero en eso Broly la toma entre sus brazos.

BR: AHORA SI PRINCESA, NO HABRA NADIE QUE TE SALVE.- Pero en el altar, hace estallar una luz que hace que Broly suelte a Saori, y todos les llamó la atención la luz, y vieron que el chakram de la luz se fusionó con el chakram de Xena, formando una super Chakram, Saori lo toma entre sus manos y lo lanza hacia Broly, que lo noquea fácilmente y lo deja inconciente, al golpear a Broly, el Chakram se dividen en dos para golpear a Alti y Nappa.

Sr: Vaya... O NO... AUN NO SE COMO ATRAPARLO.- Al ver que el los dos pedazos se unieron otra vez y se dirigía a Saori, inmediatamente Xena lo atrapa. Los malos se van corriendo Alti cargaba a Broly para irse.

Xn: ¿Cómo hiciste esto Saori?

Sr: No lo se... Pero eso es lo de menos, ahora lo más importante es salvar a Trunks y a su padre.- Las tres fueron al palacio de Vegeta. Una vez allí, Goku y los demás entraron al palacio, donde se encontraba un patio muy grande, justo para tener una pelea y lo primero que vieron fue a Vegeta, transformado en Super Saiyajin y los ojos negros (como en la saga de Majin Boo).

Vg: BIENVENIDOS SEAN A SU MUERTE.

Gk: VEGETA... ESTA VEZ DE VENCERE.


	9. La batalla final a comenzado

CAPITULO 8

Los guerreros Z se preparaban para la batalla en contra de Vegeta, a igual que ellos, Vegeta también estaba listo para la pelea. Pero lo que más concertaba a los guerreros Z era el hombre que estaba detrás de Vegeta, Black Venom.

Gk: ¿Quién será ese sujeto? Su ki es muy fuerte.

Vg: CABALLEROS, QUIERO PRESENTARLES A UNO DE LOS ASISTENTES DE BLACK LADY... BLACK VENOM.

Gk: VEGETA... ¿EL ES UNO DE LOS SUJETOS QUE TE ENVENENARON TU ALMA?

Vg: DE HECHO KAKAROTTO, SON LOS QUE ME ABRIERON LOS OJOS.- Luego dirige su mirada hacia Black Venom.- ¿Listo para la pelea mi lord?

BV: En realidad, solo vengo como expectador, mi querido Vegeta.

Vg: Bueno, usted se lo pierde... Más acción para mi... Dentro de poco el universo será mío.

Gk: VEGETA... YA BASTA, ¿ACASO NO TE PREOCUPA TRUNKS? EL ESTA DANDO SU VIDA PARA SALVAR ESTE PLANETA.

Vg: ¿ACASO NO SE NOTA MI PREOCUPACION POR EL?.- Lo dijo con un tono irónico, solo se burlaba del comentario de Goku.- A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A ESE MOCOSO.

Gk: NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE EXPRESES ASI DE TU PROPIO HIJO, VEGETA.

Vg: JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE PATETICO ERES KAKAROTTO! CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS ABSURDOS... A MI LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES ACABAR CONTIGO, KAKAROTTO.

Gk: ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION QUE VENCERTE.

Vg: ESO YA LO VEREMOS.- Los dos empezaron a pelear. Mientras en el puente, Trunks cae por segunda vez, esta vez se miraba pálido y muy cansado.

Tr: TENGO... QUE ... CONTINUAR... TENGO QUE... SALVAR AL PLANETA VEYITASEI... TENGO QUE... SALVAR A MI PADRE.- Con esfuerzos se levanta nuevamente y continua con las oraciones. Mientras en el otro lado del puente, Yamcha, Gohan y Bulma, estan muy preocupados por la segunda caída de Trunks.

Ym: Por lo que veo, la batalla ha comenzado.

Gh: _"Papá... Date prisa... El ki de Trunks se apaga... El se esta muriendo".-_ Pensaba Gohan dentro de si mismo, para no comentarlo en frente de Bulma. En otra parte, Xena, Gabrielle y Saori iban en camino al palacio, pero Saori se detuvo.

Sr: DIOS MIO... TRUNKS SE ESTA MURIENDO... TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR.- Estaba muy preocupada al detectar el ki de Trunks y comienza a llorar.

Xn: No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.- Las tres se dieron a prisa para llegar al palacio.

Gb: Xena, los ki de Goku y Vegeta se mueven mucho.

Xn: Es porque ha comenzado la pelea entre ellos.

Gb: Hay algo que me preocupa, hay un ki que desconozco.

Xn: Yo también lo sentí, es muy poderoso.- Mientras en la pelea, Goku y Vegeta daban lo mejor de si ambos, al igual los guerreros Z ayudaban, la intención era debilitar a Vegeta para quitarle el anillo de Sauron.

BV: _"Ellos son muy fuertes, en especial Kakarotto Macklen, pero Vegeta tampoco se queda atrás... Después de tanto tiempo, al fin veo una pelea muy divertida".-_ Hace aparecer una silla, muy parecida a la silla real, pero era negra y se sienta.

Pc: A que ayudar a Goku, para salvar a Vegeta.

Tn: Estoy de acuerdo.

Kr: ¡ANDANDO!- Los tres se lanzaron a atacar a Vegeta, al ver esto, Black Venom se levanta bruscamente de su asiento y muy enojado.

BV: ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA DEL PALACIO GUERREROS Z!- Estiende su mano y en sus dedos hace aparecer unos rayos que son lanzados hacia Picolo, Ten Shi Ha y Krilin, los tres fueron electrocutados y lanzados hacia la puerta, los tres caen muy lastimados.- ESTA PELEA, ES SOLAMENTE DE VEGETA Y KAKAROTTO, NO QUIERO QUE INTERFIERAN.

Pc: ¿QUIEN... ES... ESE SUJETO? ES... MUY FUERTE...- Es lo único que alcanza decir Picolo, antes de caer inconciente.

Vg: BLACK VENOM... LE ESTOY AGRADECIDO POR HABERSE DESHACIDO DE LA BASURA.

BV: USTED NO TIENE NADA QUE AGRADECERME, MAJESTAD, AHORA CONTINUE TRANQUILAMENTE CON SU PELEA EN CONTRA DE KAKAROTTO.

Gk: _"Ese hombre es muy fuerte, solo arrojo algo de su poder, de seguro tiene un poder infinito... Estaré en peligro si ambos me atacan a la vez".- _Le interrumpieron sus pensamientos, cuando Vegeta le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Ambos continuaron con su pelea, ni aunque Goku tuviera la transformación del Super Saiyajin fase 2, tenía problemas con Vegeta.- VAYA VEGETA... ¿DESDE CUANDO TE VOLVISTE FUERTE? RECUERDO CUANDO NOS ENFRENTAMOS LA ULTIMA VEZ NO TENIAS ESE PODER.- Le decía mientras él le daba puñetazos a Vegeta.

Vg: ¿COMO CREES QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS DESPUES DE NUESTRO ULTIMO ENCUENTRO?- Luego le da una patada y lo arroja al otro extremo.- YO ENTRENE DURAMENTE KAKAROTTO, ADEMAS TE RECUERDO QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS SAIYAJINES, ENTRE MAS FUERTE SEA NUESTRO OPONENTE, MAS FUERTES NOS VOLVEMOS.- En eso, lo golpea salvajemente, casi lo deja inconciente.- PREPARATE A MORIR, KAKAROTTO.- Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el golpe final, Xena lo salva con una patada en la cara de Vegeta.

Xn: ME GUSTARIA PONER ESA TEORIA EN PRUEBA.- Saca su espada, Gabrielle ayuda a los guerreros Z y Saori va con su papá.

Sr: Papá, ¿estás bien?

Gk: Si, no te preocupes hija.

Xn: Lamento la tardanza Goku.- Xena ve a Black Venom.- Goku, ¿quién es ese sujeto de negro?

Gk: Se dice llamar Black Venom, al parecer, él es uno de los que le pusieron el anillo a Vegeta. Ten cuidado con él, es muy poderoso.

Xn: Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es salvar a Vegeta y a Trunks.

Vg: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA, QUE TENEMOS AQUI, NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE A LA PRINCESA GUERRERO, XENA. ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES RETARME?

Xn: ¿ACASO EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJINES NO ACEPTA LOS RETOS DE UNA SIMPLE HIBRIDA?- Se pone en guardia con su espada.

BV: Esto se pone interesante. ¡REY VEGETA!- Hace un hechizo y hace aparecer una espada negra en frente de Vegeta.- HAGA LA PELEA MAS INTERESANTE.

Vg: SE LO AGRADEZCO... DE ACUERDO XENA, PERO NO SERE FLEXIBLE CONTIGO SOLO PORQUE ERES UNA MUJER.

Xn: COMENCEMOS.- Ambos comenzaron la pelea de espadas... ¿PONDRAN LOS GUERREROS Z SALVAR A VEGETA, TRUNKS Y AL PLANETA? NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC.

**NOTA: QUIERO AGRADECER A KILI27, POR SUS COMENTARIOS DEL FIC, Y CONTESTANDO A TU ULTIMO REVIEW, LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIMITADO DE INTERNET Y TENGO QUE HACER LAS COSAS A PRISA, Y A VECES NO ME DOY CUENTA, PERO SI EN DADO CASO QUE YO NO PUDIERA CONTINUAR YO SIEMPRE AVISO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ATTE **

**ROSE ADRIANA MACKLEN D'ASTOLFY.**


	10. El arrepentimiento de Vegeta

CAPITULO 9

La pelea entre Vegeta y Xena comenzaba, no solamente Vegeta es bueno para los golpes, también es bueno en la espada, y a Xena le costaba trabajo, también se daban golpes, patadas y se arrojaban el uno al otro esferas de energía. Vegeta toma por el brazo a Xena y la estrella en contra la pared, pero Xena se repone pronto y da un salto acompañado con su grito de victoria, le da un puñetazo a Vegeta.

BV: Vaya, esto se pone interesante.- Disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Gk: No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como martirizan a Xena.- Él se levanta y se lanza en contra de Vegeta, ahora son dos contra uno, Goku lanzaba unos golpes a Vegeta, y se preparaban para lanzarle un Kamehameha directamente. Cuando lo hizo Vegeta se cubría con sus manos, al desaparecer el poder.

Vg: JAJAJAJA... ¿ES TODO LO QUÉ SABES HACER KAKAROTTO?- Él solo presentaba golpes, raspones y su camisa estaba toda rasgada, inmediatamente se la quita, exponiendo todo su pecho.- YO TAMBIÉN TENGO ALGO PARA TI KAKAROTTO.- Él preparaba uno de sus ataques especiales, el Big Bag Attack. Y se lo iba arrojar hacia Xena y Goku, en un acto desesperado, Goku empuja a Xena para protegerla y él se cubre. Al terminar el ataque, Goku presentaba heridas similares a las de Vegeta, pero Goku estaba peor; terriblemente cansado.

BV: ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO, Y SE PONE MEJOR CADA MINUTO.

Vg: AHORA ESTAS ACABADO KAKAROTTO.- Cuando le iba dar el golpe final, de la nada, Xena sale y lo defiende, pero Vegeta la noquea fácilmente y la golpea. Rápidamente Xena saca su espada, pero Vegeta la ataca, y salió volando su espada. Hasta Gabrielle se lanzó a la ataque, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en contra de Vegeta. Cuando lo atacó, Vegeta la golpeó fuertemente. Casi todos los guerreros Z estaban muy heridos, la única que quedaba era Saori.- AHORA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HARÁS NIÑITA?- Vegeta se dirigía lentamente hacia Saori. Ella saca la super Chakram, Black Venom vio el arma que tenía la chica.

BV: "_No puede ser, ¿cómo esa niña logró conseguir la fusión de los chakrams? Tendré que detenerla".- _Cuando estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando fue interrumpido por Picolo.

Pc: TU MISMO DIJISTE QUE NO HUBIERA INTERRUPCIONES EN UNA PELEA.- Solo se burlaba.

BV: ¡MALDITO! LO PAGARÁS CARO.- Se lanzó en contra de él. Esto distrajo a Vegeta. Aprovechando la distracción de Vegeta, Saori arrojó el chakram, luego al ver esto Vegeta intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo, el chakram lo atacó directamente donde tenía el anillo de Sauron. El golpe fue tan duro que Vegeta cae el suelo inconscientemente; el anillo voló muy lejos de él, y el chakram se volvió dos nuevamente, el chakram de la luz regresó donde debía estar y el chakram de Xena siguió girando por los aires y Xena lo atrapa.

Sr: DIOS MIO, ¿QUÉ HICE?- Al ver que en el cuerpo de Vegeta emergía sangre y que después desaparece. Mientras en el puente, Trunks ya no podía más y cae por última vez, y queda muy pálido e inconsciente.

Bl: ¡TRUNKS! POR FAVOR AYÚDENLO.- Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de crisis nerviosa.

Ym: Tranquilízate Bulma.- Mientras, los guerreros Z, miraron a Vegeta inconsciente.

Gk: ¡VEGETA!- Entonces el planeta comenzaba a temblar.

Xn: Por favor Vegeta, reacciona.- Pero Vegeta no se movía.

Sr: YO LO MATÉ... NO SOLAMENTE A ÉL, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN A TRUNKS Y A TODOS LOS SAIYAJINES.- Lloraba desconsoladamente, Goku va con ella.

Gk: Tú no tienes la culpa.- La consolaba, pero de pronto, Vegeta comienza a moverse y se levanta ante la sorpresa de todos, pero estaba como ido, pasó por el lado de Goku como si nada, se quitó los guantes, recoje la espada de Xena, lo toma por su hoja de filo.

Vg: _"DIOS, ESTOY LISTO PARA CONFESAR MIS PECADOS".-_ Ahora se encontraba orando y extiende la espada hacia al cielo.

Xn: El ki de Vegeta ha cambiado. Eso quiere decir que Vegeta se ha salvado.- Todos se ponen alegres con la noticia.

Sr: Gracias a Dios.

Gk: A que volver, después Vegeta nos alcanzará.- Los guerreros Z iban en camino de vuelta al puente. Mientras allá, Yamcha y Gohan traían a Trunks a lado de Bulma.

Bl: ¡TRUNKS!.- Colocaron a Trunks en el piso e inmediatamente Bulma corre a su lado.- HIJO... POR FAVOR RESISTE.

Ym: Pero ¿qué es este ki?

Gh: Es el ki de Vegeta... Lo lograron, lo salvaron.- Mientras Trunks aún seguía inconsciente.

Vg: _"Trunks..."-_ Vegeta se comunicaba con él telepáticamente.- _"Hijo mío. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que hice..."- _Él continuaba con sus oraciones y sus manos sangraban.- _"... Después del último entrenamiento que tuvimos, yo fui hacer las oraciones como de costumbre..."-_ Mientras los guerreros Z caminaban hacia el bosque y el hielo empezaba a derretirse y comenzaba a florecer poco a poco.- _"... Pero aparecieron ellos, los señores de la oscuridad, siempre supe que nos provocarían problemas, pero me les enfrenté a pesar de la desventaja, pero no contaría que jugarían muy sucio. Esa mujer, Black Lady, me paralizó para poder manejarme a su antojo..."-_ Recordó todo lo que le había pasado cuando Black Lady le puso el anillo de Sauron.

Vg: _"...Esa mujer me hirió profundamente, pero lo que me mataba, era ver todo lo malo que he hecho mientras yo estaba bajo su influencia..."_

FLASH BACK

Vegeta apareció en un lugar oscuro por el anillo, no podía moverse, era como si estuviera atado a pies a manos.

Vg: _"... Me obligó a ver las cosas horribles que causé, quise detenerme, pero no podía, ella solo se burlaba de mi sufrimiento... Lo que más me hirió fue al ver como te hacia daño a ti y a tu madre... A los seres que daría mi vida y los que más amo... Fue una puñalada a mi corazón..."- _El reino comenzó aclarecerse, se recupera todo tal como estaba antes.- _"...No solamente miré todo lo malo hijo, vi como defendías la Trifuerza aunque fuese en contra mía y como te sacrificaste a ti mismo por salvar a Veyitasei, estoy muy orgulloso de Ti, Trunks..."_- Trunks aún estaba inconsciente, pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su color normal. NO SE PIERDAN EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA, QUISIERA HACER UN FIC MUY ESPECIAL, NO SE LO PIERDAN, PROXIMAMENTE _"CIELO LIQUIDO: LA PRINCESA GUERRERO PARTE I"._


	11. Conociendo el enemigo

CAPITULO 10

El planeta Veyitasei se estaba recuperando poco a poco gracias a la intervención de Vegeta, el cielo se estaba aclarando, los icebergs se derretían, los campos vuelven hacer verdes, las flores vuelven a florecer. Mientras los guerreros Z llegaron al puente, Saori va corriendo a lado de Trunks, que aún seguía inconsciente.

Sr: ¡TRUNKS!- Esta a su lado.- Mi amor, por favor despierta.- Saori comienza a llorar.- Te amo.- Una de sus lagrimas cae en el rostro de Trunks, y al parecer, él da un movimiento de vida, abre los ojos y con sus manos acariciaba su cara para secarle las lagrimas.

Tr: Yo también te amo.- Le susurró. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Trunks esta bien, él se levanta.

Bl: Hijo mio.- Lo abraza.- Pensé que te perdería.

Tr: No te preocupes mamá.

Bl: Pero ahora, gracias a Dios y a ellos...- Señala a los guerreros.- ...Que te salvaron.

Tr: Si... Pero ¿dónde esta mi papá? Lo escuché mamá, él ya esta a salvo. Hasta me pidió perdón.

Bl: Pero que dices, ¿cómo que te habló?

Tr: Si lo hizo mamá. El volvió hacer el de antes.

Bl: ¿De verdad?

Gk: Si Bulma, Vegeta ya es el mismo de antes.- De pronto aparece Vegeta en frente de ellos.

Vg: Amigos... No sé como decirlo... Estoy muy arrepentido por todo el daño que hice...- Bulma se le acercaba y se le pone en frente de él.- Bulma, yo...- Bulma lo silencia con un tremendo beso, luego se separa de él y solo lo abraza.

Bl: Vegeta, como te he extrañado, estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Al ver esta escena, Yamcha se pone muy triste.

Vg: Perdoname.- El la abrazaba fuertemente, Trunks se le acercaba también y lo abraza, los tres se abrazan fuertemente, como la familia unida que son.

Gk: Vegeta, no te preocupes por eso... Todos sabemos que estabas manipulado.

BL: ¡QUE LINDA ESCENA! PATETICOS.- Todos voltearon al ver donde provenía la voz, y eran los señores de la oscuridad, y estan donde Vegeta recivió a los guerreros por primera vez.

Gk: Su ki es terrible. ¿Ellos son los que te pusieron el anillo Vegeta?

Vg: Así es... El de la barba y bigote, ya lo conoces Kakarotto, es Black Venom; en que tiene la cicatriz es Black Shadow; y la mujer es Black Lady, es muy poderosa.

BL: AUNQUE HAYA PERDIDO EL PODER DE VEGETA, AUN PODRE ALCANZAR MI OBJETIVO... LA TRIFUERZA.

Gk: ¿CREES QUE TE DEJAREMOS?

Xn: SI QUIERES UNA PELEA, CON MUCHO GUSTO.

BL: YO NO VINE A PELEAR XENA, SI NO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTO NO SE ACABA, DENTRO DE POCO EL UNIVERSO SERA NUESTRO.- Los tres desaparecen.

Gb: Xena, creo que esto será el comienzo de una batalla.

Xn: Es lo que creo, pero si ellos quieren pelea, ya saben donde buscarnos.

Vg: A que tener cuidado, ellos conocen nuestro movimientos... Y son muy tramposos.

Gk: Para eso, tenemos que entrenar muy duro.- Mientras en el escondite de los señores de la oscuridad.

BV: ¿QUE ES LO QUE HAREMOS AHORA? YA NO TENEMOS A VEGETA DE NUESTRO LADO.

BL: TRANQUILIZATE BLACK VENOM, TODO SALIO COMO LO TENIA PLANEADO.

BV: ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

BL: ELLOS NO SE IMAGINAN DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER, Y CUANDO LO AVERIGUEN, NO QUEDARAN NADA. AHORA LO IMPORTANTE ES LOCALIZAR LAS PARTES DE LA TRIFUERZA.- Pasaron días desde que el planeta se salvó, ahora volvió hacer como antes.

Vg: Sabes una cosa Kakarotto, cuando estaba bajo la influencia de Black Lady, miraba las cosas horribles que causé.

Gk: Vegeta, ya olvidate de eso.

Vg: Pero también me di cuenta de como está madurando Trunks.

Gk: Eso si, será un buen rey cuando tome el trono.

Vg: Y como defendió la trifuerza y como se sacrificó para salvar el planeta... Mi hijo será un buen Rey... ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de él! Y de como se transforma en todo un hombre.

Gk: Si me sorprende tu hijo.

Vg: Y también me sorprende tu hija, Kakarotto. Es muy valiente como tu y como Xena.

Gk: Eso si, a veces me sorprende, Saori es muy parecida a su madre.

Vg: Kakarotto, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que le digas que Xena es su madre?

Gk: Lo he pensado, pero Xena tiene miedo.- Mientras tanto, Trunks le mostraba el paisaje a Saori, ella queda maravillada, en especial si esta a lado de Trunks, y la lleva a una pequeña cascada rodeada de muchas flores.

Tr: ¿Te gusta el lugar?

Sr: Como no me va a gustar... Este lugar es precioso.

Tr: Pues será nuestro lugar.- La abraza y la besa tiernamente.

Sr: Mi príncipe.- Y se siguen besando, como unos tiernos novios adolecentes, pero lo qu no se imaginan son los peligros que se presentarán después. Pero el amor lo vence todo.

_FIN_

_PROXIMAMENTE_

"_**CIELO LIQUIDO: LAS CINCO PRINCESAS GUERREROS PARTE I"**_

**PERDON POR CAMBIAR EL TITULO, ESTA SALDRA HASTA POR FINALES DE MAYO O PRINCIPIOS DE JUNIO, RAZONES POR LA ESCUELA Y NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, SEAN PACIENTES, NOS VEMOS.**

**Atte**

**ROSE ADRIANA MACKLEN D'ASTOLFY**


End file.
